


A Strategic Love

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Love Blooms on the (Strategic) Battlefield, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Weddings, Writer's Month 2020, flash backs, strategy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Robin and Virion will be getting married soon. It's not the grandest of weddings, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is the journey.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 20: Loss)
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Viaur | Virion
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	A Strategic Love

When Robin first accepted Virion’s request to play against him in a strategy game, she didn’t know what to expect. She  _ didn’t _ , however, expect how  _ good  _ he’d be at strategy, and she certainly didn’t expect a  _ marriage  _ to come out of it.

However, the Master Tactician couldn’t plan out every move, no matter how much she wanted to.

“Why hello, my dear!” Virion greeted, stepping into the tent with a flourish.

“Hello, Virion,” Robin smiled as she stood up to give her fiance a kiss. Afterwards, he took a seat across from where she was sat, at the table where their strategy games always took place.

_ “You wish to play a game against me?”  _ she asked after the first time he made his request _. _

_ “But of course!”  _ he responded. _ “You will find that I am quite the strategist.” _

“So, what are we planning today?” Virion asked. “The food? The location? The flowers?”

“I don’t think we can manage a location better than the Shepherds' camp,” Robin sighed. “We move too often to hold it in a town, and it would be selfish to hold up the army for a wedding. The flowers, likewise, can’t be too extravagant. However, we can manage a grand feast.”

“It is a shame that our wedding is held under such pressed circumstances. Why, if I had it my way, I would whisk you away to Roseanne, and hold a  _ magnificent  _ wedding, where all would be invited to attend!”

“That can still happen, don’t worry. We’ll just need to make it out alive first.”

“With you leading us, I do not doubt for a second we will.”

_ “Ugh!”  _ Robin groaned after yet another loss.  _ “I can’t win against you!” _

_ “You will yet, my lady,”  _ Virion said encouragingly. _ “Just take a glance at the board! How many more moves would it have taken for you to win?” _

She scanned the board.  _ “About...two.” _

_ “Exactly.” _

_ “However,  _ close  _ is still not a victory.  _ Close  _ is the difference between ‘We made it through with minimal damages’ and ‘We’ve lost a significant number of troops because I was foolish enough to not call a retreat’. Reset the board, Virion.” _

Virion did as Robin asked.  _ “My lady, I see why you would think these things. Any good tactician would. But you have been flawless in commanding our armies so far. Our casualties have been next to nothing!” _

_ “That could change at any time.” _

_ “I doubt that. You care about life too much for that to happen. I see the way you move your pieces on the board, careful to make sure you emerge with as little casualties as possible. In fact, I would go so far as to say I leave my life solely in your hands.” _

_ “Virion...I do not deserve those words. I am an amnesiac leading an army!” _

_ “Does that change your skills? Your prowess? Your genius? I do not believe it does.” _

_ “Virion--” _

_ “No, my lady, do not speak. I have reset the board. Let us play another match, and I will prove to you why you are the most fit to lead our armies.” _

“Thank you, Virion,” Robin smiled. “Your words of encouragement have meant everything to me.”

“I will always be there to support my dearest Robin,” Virion said. “Now, when will this wedding take place? I don’t think I can stand being  _ just  _ your fiance for much longer.”

“You waited a while to give me that ring.”

“While that may be, I had to make sure it was perfect! And it is quite hard to find rings suitable for a beauty such as yourself while we are travelling the continent.”

_ “You wish to replace my general with a ring?”  _ Robin asked, confused.  _ “And such a nice one, too. Why would you ask this of me?” _

_ “Because, my dear, I have come to ask for your hand in marriage. If I win, then you will accept my ring. And if you win, I shall withdraw it.” _

_ “Why would you withdraw? What will you do with the ring?” _

_ “I shall display it, as a reminder of the countless hours we have spent engaged in battle. A ring this beautiful could go to no one but you!” _

_ “Then  _ why  _ withdraw?” _

_ “This match is supposed to show you the fullest depth of my affections. I could think of nothing more suitable than a reminder of how I first fell in love with you.” _

_ “By besting me in battle? Virion, this makes no sense. If you love me that much, why withdraw based simply on a win or a loss?” _

_ “I, err...I suppose I don’t know.” _

_ “Exactly. For how good you are at strategy games, you do not think that far ahead when it comes to love.” _

_ “E-even so! Do you accept?” _

_ “Yes, Virion. I accept your ring.” _

“I’d imagine,” Robin said. “Either way, I say the wedding should be held in...three days.”

“Three days!” Virion gasped dramatically. “Three whole days the title of ‘husband’ is dangled just out of my reach!”

“I’m afraid that’s the best I can do, Viri dearest, at least if we want to find a good minister to officiate. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. I shall see you tonight.” She went to give Virion a kiss before exiting the tent, leaving Virion smiling to himself.

“‘Viri dearest’,” he murmured. “Quite the lovely name, no?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of sad they don't show you the rings your character receives/gives in this game. I know they describe them, but I want to see them. If I had to say what kind of ring Virion would give Robin, it would be a recolored version of the one Ferdinand and Lorenz gives you, where the band is silver and the stone is a sapphire. Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
